warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bluestar's Prophecy/Main article
200px |image2=SE-2-RR.jpg 200px |option1=Front |option2=Official Reprint |author=Kate Cary |cover artist=Wayne McLoughlin, Owen Richardson |jacket designer=Hilary Zarycky |publish date=28 July 2009 |isbn=ISBN 0061582476 |editions=Hardcover, Paperback, e-Book |summary=Like fire, you will blaze through the forest... Bluestar - leader of ThunderClan - has been prophesied to guide her Clan to power in a time of great turmoil. But closely guarded secrets from the past haunt her every step, and dark shadows whisper in her ears. Will she protect her Clan? Or fall under the weight of her destiny? |preceded=''Crookedstar's Promise'' |followed=''The Rise of Scourge'' }} Bluestar's Prophecy is the second book in the Super Editions. ''The cat on the cover, and on the cover below the bookjacket, is Bluestar.Revealed on warriorcats.com - The cat on the cover is Bluestar as seen on the timeline Blurb :'Destined For Greatness...' :''Four Clans of wild cats have shared the forest for generations, thriving in their territories. But tensions are running high, and ThunderClan must assert its strength or risk falling prey to its power-hungry neighbors. :Into this time of uncertainty, a kit is born. A prophecy foretells that Bluekit will be as strong as fire, destined to blaze through the ranks of her Clan. But with this prophecy comes the foreshadowing of her destruction by the one enemy she cannot outrun. :As Bluekit gains power and eventually earns her leader name, Bluestar, she fights to protect her Clan. But secrets from the past threaten to surface - secrets that may destroy ThunderClan... and Bluestar. Praise :"In the midst of ThunderClan, a kit is born. According to a prophecy, blue-gray she-cat Bluekit will possess a fire-like power that win her a dominant place in her Clan's ranks, but even that gift can not protect her from one swift foe. The second Warrior Super Edition novel will enthrall you with its feline strength and mythological aura."Found on barnesandnoble.com :::::::::-Barnes and Noble Editorial Review Detailed plot description :Bluestar watches the dog pack chase Fireheart, who is then grabbed by the pack leader. Bluestar attacks the pack leader, and falls over the edge of the gorge with it, but later is rescued by Fireheart, Mistyfoot, and Stonefur. She reveals that she is their mother, and after they forgive her, she gives up her hold on her last life and goes to join StarClan. :As Moonflower and Swiftbreeze argue about Bluekit not opening her eyes, Bluekit overhears this conversation and silently agrees with Moonflower that she will open her eyes in her own time. The next morning, she opens her eyes and plays with her sister, Snowkit. They find the two older kits in the nursery, Leopardkit and Patchkit, who leads them to the apprentices' den, where they meet Dapplepaw, an apprentice. They meet the senior warrior, Stonepelt after they disturb him in the warriors' den. After exploring a cave, which is in fact Pinestar's den, Bluekit is found by Featherwhisker, the medicine cat apprentice. He takes both Bluekit and Snowkit to the elders' den, where Mumblefoot, Larksong, and Weedwhisker are talking negatively about Goosefeather, ThunderClan's current medicine cat. :Soon after, Moonflower prepares her kits to meet their father, Stormtail, who is regarded as an important cat in his Clan. He appears as a slightly cold, rough cat. Goosefeather shows the kits the medicine cat's den, and while he helps Smallear, Bluekit and Snowkit get into the medicine supply where Snowkit eats some poppy seeds. Moonflower pulls them out and yells at Goosefeather for not watching them, worried that Snowkit is going to die. But with the coaxing of other queens, Moonflower finally believes that Snowkit is safe. Pinestar then calls a Clan meeting, welcoming Bluekit and Snowkit, and making Leopardkit and Patchkit into apprentices. :A couple moons later, Bluekit can't sleep due to the overwhelming amount of kits in the nursery, and slips out at dawn. Sunfall sees her and asks if she wants to see outside the camp, and Bluekit says yes. They climb to the top of the ravine and Bluekit is amazed at how high up they are. The Dawn Patrol arrives and reports that WindClan is stealing prey. They all head back to camp, and after telling Pinestar the news, the cats wonder if a battle will occur. To distract the clan, Bluekit and Snowkit are made apprentices, and Stonepelt is named Bluepaw's mentor, and Sparrowpelt as Snowpaw's. :After Bluepaw's first Gathering, Goosefeather deciphers an omen on a dead vole's fur, saying that ThunderClan needs to attack Windclan and destroy their medicine supply in order to survive. Pinestar chooses Bluepaw and Snowpaw, along with Moonflower and some other warriors, for the raid. Moonflower gets killed in the raid by Hawkheart, while she was destroying WindClan's medicine supply. :Later, Bluepaw is angry and takes it out on Lionpaw during a training session. Later, Sunfall, Bluepaw's mentor ever since Stonepelt's injury never healed properly, succeeds in talking Bluepaw out of her grief. At another Gathering, Bluepaw meets Crookedpaw, a RiverClan apprentice, who was apprenticed late due to his health. He talks about his brother, Oakheart, but Bluepaw doesn't like Oakheart because of his arrogance. Snowpaw accuses her of being too friendly to an enemy clan, to which Bluepaw retorts that at least she isn't mooning over Thistlepaw. :A moon later, Adderfang and Thrushpelt announce that RiverClan have crossed the border. During the battle over Sunningrocks, Bluepaw faces Crookedpaw, who expects a better greeting from him but his welcome is hostile. Snowpaw rushes to help and together they take Crookedpaw on, and they beat him. RiverClan breaks the ice on the river, and swim home, so that ThunderClan are unable to follow. ThunderClan wins the battle. :When Bluepaw goes out hunting with Sweetpaw, Sunfall, and Smallear, she chases after a squirrel and gets lost in Twolegplace. There, she meets a plump, ginger kittypet tom named Jake. When Pinestar discovers Bluepaw in Twolegplace, he gets angry with her and says she has to hunt at dawn for not catching anything. When Bluepaw tells Snowpaw that she has to hunt at dawn, she decides to hunt with Bluepaw near the Shadowclan border. The next day, when they go to hunt at dawn, Bluepaw chases a rabbit down a tunnel. It turns out that there was a fox in the tunnel, and it chases Bluepaw and Snowpaw all the way back to Thunderclan's camp, but it gets scared off as lightning strikes a tree branch, causing it to fall to the ground in flames right next to it. Soon after, it begins to rain, extinguishing the flames before any harm can be done. Goosefeather says it was a sign from StarClan, a prophecy; "Like fire, you will blaze through the forest." Bluepaw does not believe the old medicine cat, because she still blames him for Moonflower's death. :Bluepaw and Snowpaw receive their warrior names, Bluefur and Snowfur. At the next Gathering, Bluefur tells Crookedpaw, who says that he received his warrior name, Crookedjaw. After they return to the camp, Pinestar tells her that she hasn't been to the Moonstone yet. The two leave for the Highstones. At the Moonstone, Bluefur dreams she is drowning in black water. Pinestar wakes her up, and they soon leave. Arriving back at camp, Bluefur finds her nest cleaned, and thanks Snowfur, only to find out Thrushpelt cleaned it. :Leopardfoot begins kitting half a moon early, and gives birth to two she-kits, Mistkit and Nightkit, and a tom, Tigerkit. Later, Bluefur gets a bellyache and visits the dirtplace, only to find out that Rosepaw and Sweetpaw fell ill too. Though Bluefur and Rosepaw eventually recover, Sweetpaw dies from the sickness, and her mother, Poppydawn, is especially distraught. Sweetpaw's brother, Thistleclaw, insists on burying her himself. :In a battle with RiverClan, Sunfall asks for Pinestar, but no one sees him. After the battle, Pinestar announces to the Clan that he is leaving to become a kittypet, and Sunfall will be the new leader. The Clan is outraged. Pinestar says a goodbye to his mate and kits, especially Tigerkit, who growls at his father. Sunfall becomes Sunstar, and Tawnyspots becomes the new deputy. :Soon after, Snowfur tells Bluefur that she is expecting Thistleclaw's kits, something Bluefur is shocked about. She then tells herself that Moonflower would want Snowfur to be happy. Snowfur has a single kit, a white tom who is named Whitekit. Snowfur misses being a warrior while raising her kit, so Bluefur takes her out on a walk. They have a mock-fight, then go to the river to wash. They spot ShadowClan warriors on their territory, and Snowfur chases after them into the Thunderpath. Bluefur watches in horror as her sister is hit and killed by a monster. Bluefur later has a nightmare about Whitekit drowning. :After another time skip, Whitepaw and Tigerpaw are now warriors, Whitestorm and Tigerclaw. Bluefur visits Larksong to tell her about the ceremony, and Larksong tells Bluefur that she should live her own life. It is also noted that Bluefur thinks Larksong wants her to take Thrushpelt as a mate. Later, Sunstar tells ThunderClan that they will take back Sunningrocks, but without a fight. They decide to go to the RiverClan camp, and Bluefur sees Oakheart there. When a RiverClan patrol escorts them out, Oakheart tells Bluefur to fake an injury, so he can speak with her. She does, pretending she has a thorn in her paw. Oakheart then tells her to meet him at Fourtrees. Bluefur reluctantly agrees. On her way to see Oakheart, she sees Snowfur and Moonflower as spirits, silently telling her to go back. Bluefur brushes past them, insisting she needs to do this. She is delighted to see that Oakheart waited for her. The two warriors joke around for a bit, and soon they make a nest and fall asleep. :Tawnyspots gets sick, and cannot do deputy duties. Thistleclaw states that he will become deputy, much to Bluefur's annoyance. Later, when Bluefur comes back from a Gathering, Leopardfoot notices that she is pregnant and tells this to her. Bluefur is horrified to hear that she is going to have kits, but Oakheart reassures her that everything will be okay. Bluefur gives birth to three kits: Mistykit, Stonekit, and Mosskit. The Clan assumes that Thrushpelt is the father, but he never states that he is. Bluefur decides that she can't keep them if she was to become deputy instead of Thistleclaw. At the next Gathering, Bluefur tells this to Oakheart, who is shocked, but agrees. The next night, Bluefur leads her kits out of camp and towards RiverClan territory. She digs a hole, and puts her kits there to shelter them from the falling snow and harsh winds. As she is moving them from snow hole to snow hole, she is horrified to see that Mosskit has died from the cold. Snowfur comes to take her to StarClan, and assures Bluefur that she would take care of her. Bluefur takes Mistykit and Stonekit to RiverClan territory, and gives them to Oakheart. :After Featherwhisker confirms that Tawnyspots will not recover, Sunstar appoints Bluefur as deputy, much to Thistleclaw's anger. Sunstar then reveals to Bluefur that he only received eight lives from StarClan, because Pinestar did not give up his last one. When Sunstar dies, Bluefur goes to the Moonstone to receive her nine lives. :After another time skip, Bluestar sits on the Highrock with her deputy, Redtail, watching Dustpaw, Sandpaw, and Graypaw play fight. After the battle with RiverClan over Sunningrocks occurs, Bluestar sits under Silverpelt talking to Spottedleaf, who receives the prophecy "fire alone can save our Clan". After yet another time skip, Bluestar and Whitestorm are walking near Twolegplace and watch a ginger kittypet swipe at a blackbird. The book ends with a manga of Rusty joining ThunderClan, the start of Into the Wild. Trivia Interesting facts *Due to the book's size, the Russian translation was released in two volumes.Information from olmamedia.ruInformation from olmamedia.ru *Even though kittens' eyes do not open until seven to ten days after birth,Information from en.wikipedia.com Patchkit and Leopardkit are mentioned to have opened theirs almost the moment they were born, and Bluekit and Snowkit opened their eyes at a day old. Mistakes :A compiled list of the errors present in Bluestar's Prophecy can be found here. Publication history *''Bluestar's Prophecy'' (EN), HarperCollins (hardcover), 28 July 2009 *''Bluestar's Prophecy'' (EN), HarperCollins (e-book), 28 July 2009Information from HarperCollins.com *''Bluestar's Prophecy'' (EN), HarperCollins (paperback), 1 June 2010Information from HarperCollins.com *''藍星的預言'' (CN), Morning Star (unknown binding), 31 July 2010, translated by Gao Mei''Information from morningstar.com.tw *Пророчество Синей Звезды'', volume 1, Начало (RU), OLMA Media Group (hardcover), 2010, translated by Veronica Maximova''Information from ru.warriors.wikia.com *Пророчество Синей Звезды'', volume 2, Выбор (RU), OLMA Media Group (hardcover), 2010, translated by Veronica Maximova''Information from ru.warriors.wikia.com *''Blausterns Prophezeiung (DE), Verlagsgruppe Beltz (hardcover), 2013, translated by Klaus Weimann Information from beltz.de *''Sinitähden tarina'' (FI), Art House (hardcover) 12 December 2014, translated by Nana Sironen Information from Risingshadow.fi *''蓝星的预言'' (ZH), Future Press (paperback), 1 February 2017Revealed on amazon.cn *''Blauwsters voorspelling'' (NL), Baeckens Books (hardcover), 16 October 2017, translated by Pauline Akkerhuis''Revealed on hebban.nl *''Bluestar's Prophecy (EN), HarperCollins (paperback; reprint), 2 July 2019Information from Amazon.com See also *Allegiances *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Character List *Book Cover Gallery Notes and references Category:Book article pages